Blood Lust
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: Juliet Crepsley is a girl who was once German. The dubbed daughter of Larten Crepsley after she was blooded. Once when she had blood cravings she went on the first hunt on her own and met someone she shouldn't. Steve X Oc


Hello everyone!  
Before I get told everything is wrong and ect this is based just after Darren is turned into a vampire and Steve JUST said he would become a vampire hunter.  
Also this is more based on the graphic novels  
Juliet and Chloe are my oc but other then this I don't own the characters.

The time had come. When there was no sun in the sky and the moon shone brightly with clouds covering some of the shine. It was the perfect night. The perfect night for anyone to sneak out. Even a girl with a blood lust. One to find someone who would willingly let her drink blood. She hasn't had blood in a few weeks which was a record for her but she now needed it with the cravings scratching the inside of her.

Juliet Crepsley. She was once known as Juliet Schmidt. A German born girl with blood red hair and green eyes. Her accent had somehow changed when she was child to an English accent from what she was told from her parents. Juliet had to act like she was Larten Crepsley's daughter, it was only for an act once which began to happen a few times until she was dubbed as Juliet Crepsley. Not Juliet Schmidt.

When Juliet began to sneak out she checked the girl sleeping in the same tent as her. Chloe Taylor. Known as the Human Rainbow who could change the colour of herself and most things she touched. Leaving a small note on her bed before speeding off. Leaving the Cirque Du Freak for a hunt down. Blood was needed for her.

Meanwhile was a boy walking down the street. Only fifteen and had just lost everything. His best friend took his dream and had kept secrets that the blonde didn't like. Steve Leonard was the boy who happened to be out that night. His dream was once to be a vampire but now it was the opposite. A Vampire Hunter. He now hated vampires but he knew all the weaknesses. He could kill any vampire he wanted now.

Soon the two met. The green eyes meeting the blue. Juliet blinked a few times.  
'Is it really this easy?' She thought. Never hunting for blood without another vampire until now.  
"What do you want?" The teen spat which made the vampire tilt her head.  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" She asked, a little bit curious of what a teenager would be doing at this time of night.  
"None of your information!"  
"It is now"  
"Says who?"  
"Me" The red head crossed her arms, waiting for a reply from the human.  
"Why are you out then?"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"Because its fair since we are the same age." Was Steve wrong even if Juliet wasn't that much older then him. She had only been blooded a few years ago at the age of 13. It was an accident why she was blooded but she didn't care.  
"Fine if you don't want to tell me you could have just said so"  
"I already said I didn't!"  
"Ja, Ja. I know." Juliet watched the blonds face as he blinked at the new word but would never ask what it meant.  
"Well then go away!" He yelled before looking at the girl. She wasn't looking at him like she was before but somewhere else, then he heard her sigh.  
"This was fun and everything but I have to g-"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm not going to tell you..." Steve's eyes tried to find what Juliet was looking at but didn't see any sign of what it was.  
"Then what's your name?"  
"Why did you suddenly care?"  
"Just tell me!" Juliet blinked.  
'Has he worked out I'm a vampire? Crap I need to think of something quick.' "Grace Smith" she nodded like it was her name before turning away. Keeping her eyes focused on the shadow of Larten Crepsley.

Steve stared at her, watching her walk away before face palming.  
'Did I seriously act like that over a girl?' He asked himself before noticing she was gone. 'Grace Smith' he thought over. Did he catch the act that she wasn't named that. He might have if he had payed a bit more attention at the Cirque Du Freak.


End file.
